Secret of the Angels
by carolinababy
Summary: Alanna is a beutiful girl who is condemned to be the slave of her step mother. She meets the prince of the land by chance and they must work together to save the kingdom. Loosly based on Cinderella.


Disclaimer: I do not own the fairytale Cinderella or the cities or provinces I may have mentioned in this story. I am not making any money off of this piece of writing.

AN: This story is based on Cinderella, however it has many twists in it and is my own kind of story. Please review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not to keep writing. Thanks. Now for the story...

Secret of the Angels

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a land far away, in the kingdom of Aquitaine there lived a beautiful girl named Alanna, daughter of Philip Montague the Baron of Troyes. The poets of the day, well, aspiring poets anyway, used to say that she possessed the spirit of the wild horses and the beauty of Aphrodite. With long brown hair that sparkled in the sun and bright blue eyes, the eight year-old Alanna was truly a vision to behold.

Today the young child was sitting in the carriage on her way home from a trip with her father to the library run by the monks. She sat with her legs folded under her by the window and was peering intently out of it. Every so often she would smile at the animals running by or the farmers working in their fields.

Aquitaine was a beautiful country with rolling hills and mountains and beautiful rivers and streams that gave way to the mighty ocean. The forests were full of animals and hidden springs that were supposed to be magical. Being a child Alanna often begged the servants in her father's home to tell her stories of the people who came upon these magical streams. The greens of the forests eventually gave way to a plain that ran to the sea and on the cliff overlooking the waves crashing on the rocks below sat the castle. This castle was the home of King Henry and his Queen Katherine. They had one son, his name was Gavin. He was the prince of the land and as the king and queen's only child; he was the heir to the throne.

Alanna often heard stories about the castle and the royal family and wished that she could see it. She was just about to ask her father to tell her one of his stories when on the horizon she saw her home coming into view.

Troyes Manor was a sight to behold. It had stone pathways that lead to hidden gardens and fields for farming every crop imaginable. The lake on the property was as blue as a sapphire and the river that fed it housed a water fall hidden deep in the surrounding forest. The stables housed wonderful horses that Alanna could ride for hours and a hay loft where she could hide. The manor was her favorite place on earth and she would like nothing more then to live there forever.

"Papa! Look! The manor is coming into view! Look, there are the trees! And there are the fields! And look over there! There are the horses! When we get home can I ride the horses? You know how much I love the horses! Please Papa?!? Please?!? I want to ride Annamaria and Bella and Andante! And I want to ride across the hills and the mountains all the way to the castle! Please Papa! Please! Please! Please!" Alanna cried happily.

"Easy my precious, take a breath." Alanna's father laughed "Someday I promise you will see the castle, and yes you may ride the horses when we get home."

"Thank you papa!" Alanna cried as she snuggled against the Baron "Tell me about the castle again."

"Well, the castle is a beautiful stone building that is so tall it seems to almost touch the sky. It is said that the birds that fly overhead must be angels protecting the fortress. The halls are filled with paintings and statues. The Kings Throne room is so magnificent that the floors are laid with gold and the ceiling is home to the gods of ancient times. You know about that painting my darling, you don't need me to tell you again."

"Please Papa! You know how I love your stories."

"Alright. The painting on the ceiling is of the clouds and a sky so blue it is as if god himself is smiling down upon his children. The magic is made even more spectacular by the angels that fly and dance across the scene. They have the bodies of small children and the wings of doves, but they smile as if they know something we do not. Perhaps that is the true magic of the painting, that the viewer must discover what it is that the angels are hiding from us."

"Papa, I am going to discover what they angels are smiling about. After all, secrets are made to be discovered right?"

"Not always my child. Some secrets are not meant to be known. But somehow I think the beauty of secrets is that one must discover them and then keep them a secret so that others may find the answer as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Someday you will understand my darling. Someday. For now you must simply concentrate on being a wonderful little girl. Life is too short to be always waiting for something else to happen. A wise man once told me that 'life is too short; we must live for the moment'. Always remember that my darling Alanna. Promise me you will never dwell on what may happen or what can not be changed."

"I promise father. Who told you so much about life?"

"That is a secret I am sure you will discover someday. Now, we are nearing the manor and I have a surprise for you."

"Really!?! A surprise? I love surprises! Tell me what it is" Alanna cried as she sat up and peered intently out the window.

"One moment my darling. You will discover my surprise in just a moment." laughed Philip.

As the carriage neared to a stop and the door was opened Alanna found herself staring at a woman she had never seen before standing near the magnificent doorway to the manor.

The woman looked to be in her late thirties and looked tired and demanding. There was no denying that she was beautiful though. Although time had diminished her youthful appearance, she still gave of an aura of power and strength. Her dark midnight hair was piled atop her head in a style that accentuated her long neck and petit face. Her skin was a creamy white that looked as though it were satin. Alanna wondered if she would ever be as beautiful as the woman standing before her.

Beside the unknown woman stood two girls who looked to be about ten and eleven. They were beautiful little girls dressed in the fashion of the times.

The oldest looking one was petit and had blond hair that was styled in a bun on her head with the bottom part hanging in small ringlets down her back. Her hair looked as though it had taken hours to complete and would take an equally long time to undo. The bun was comprised of twists and clips and braids that looked as though they would weigh more than the king's crown. The girl didn't seem to notice however, because her head was held high in an almost regal position. Her dress was a deep red color that accentuated her naturally rosy cheeks and blood red lips. She was not smiling though. She had a look upon her face that a queen might wear when starring at those she betters. Despite this, she was still a beautiful little girl.

The younger daughter seemed to be much more pleasant then her companion. She had blonde hair like her sister but it was more relaxed somehow. Instead of ringlets her hair fell in waves and her bun was comprised of loose braids rather then intricate twists. Her face was also softer. She had pink lips and light brown eyes as well as pink cheeks. The breeze was playing with her hair sending small tendrils into her eyes which she batted away, all the while looking like she wanted to laugh from the tickling sensation it created. Alanna instantly felt like this girl might make an interesting friend.

"Alanna" her father's voice shocked her out of her musings, "I would like you to meet your stepmother Baroness Gabriella and her daughters Juliet and Olivia.

When there names were called the two girls curtseyed politely and Alanna was able to discover the older daughter was Olivia and the younger was Juliet.

Alanna had no idea what to think. She was excited at the prospect of having a mother and sisters but she had no idea how to act. How was she supposed to just accept that her father had brought home a new family?

"Ladies, this is my beautiful daughter Alanna." Her father gave her a push towards the new arrivals.

Mirroring what the two girls had done, Alanna curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you" she said in her most grown-up manor.

"Oh Phillip, she is such a charming little girl" the baroness said as she stepped forward.

"She is an angel" her father said smiling down at her, "Come, let us all go inside.

As the small party of people made their way inside Alanna wondered what this new life would be like.

_Three Weeks Later_

Since the day her new family had arrived Alanna had been adjusting to them and was discovering that she liked Juliet very much, but true to her prediction Olivia was mean and horrible. From the second she walked into the house Olivia had been complianin. She complained the house was too dusty, the servants moved to slow, her chambers were too small, the food wasn't good enough, and so on. Alanna was already fed up with her. Now Alanna's father was departing again and she was not very happy at the prospect of being left alone with Olivia.

Also, little Alanna knew that her father traveled, but it was never easy to say good bye. She had lost her mother when she was only five years old so it was hard to let go of that fear of loosing another parent. She knew her father would be careful but it never made it any easier.

"Promise me you will be a good girl for your stepmother my beautiful darling," Phillip said softly and sweetly to his daughter.

"Of coarse Papa. I will miss you though so much" Alanna smiled sadly.

"I will be gone for two weeks and no longer, I promise."

"I will not say goodbye then, only wish you a safe journey."

"I will see you soon my baby." With that Phillip, the baron of Troyes climbed onto his horse and galloped away down the drive. When he reached the point where he would fade from view, he turned around and waved back at those he was leaving behind. Then he disappeared behind the trees.

"Well Alanna," Gabriella called from behind her "we must see to your schooling. If you are to make a profitable match you must be a genteel young lady. Come now" she beckoned, "we must work on your punctuality. My daughters are already on their way to the school room."

"Father says that I am perfect the way I am."

"My dear, no one is perfect. We must all work hard to be as close to perfect as possible. Now, go to the school room."

Alanna reluctantly made her way back to the house and silently wondered if this was what her life was going to be like from now on.

Life continued in this fashion until one day a large group of people came to the house.

"Make way, make way," someone cried.

"What is going on? Why are you disturbing my home when my husband is away?" Gabriella cried in an outraged voice.

"My lady, I am one of the guards at the palace. You husband was set upon by thieves when journeying home from the palace. His wounds are grave and he is dying but he wished to be brought home" one of the guards announced, "Where should we set him?"

"Oh my lord!" Gabriella cried as she sunk back against the wall of the manor, "Place him in his bead chamber. You there, servant, show these men the way to the master's chamber."

"We are afraid he does not have long to live so I suggest you do not move him but say your farewells to him now."

"Papa!?!" Alanna called fighting her way towards the wagon, "Papa!?! Where are you?"

"My daughter, I am here", a voice called from within the wagon, "Come to me my darling."

"Phillip!" Gabriella screamed pushing everyone out of the way, "Oh, Phillip! Please do not leave me!"

"Gabriella, promise me you will care for Alanna and treat her as you would your own daughter" the baron chocked out weakly.

Gabriella now at his side clutched his hand and said, "Do not speak that way! You will get better!"

"Promise me!"

Crying she said "I promise."

"My beautiful Alanna please come here" Phillip said turning to his daughter, "It pains me to say goodbye to you. Know that I will always love you and I will always be with you. Your mother and I will always be there when you call to us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees or the sun shines upon the lake we are there watching over you. As long as you remember, I will always be with you. I love you my darling."

"Oh Papa! Please don't leave me. I love you." Alanna cried.

"Shh my child. This is not the end. You and I will meet again someday. I will always love you my darling, always. I promise" Phillip whispered as his soul passed into the next world.

"Papa! Papa! I love you! Please don't leave me! Please!" Alanna cried as she hugged her father's lifeless body.

Gabriella looked up through her tears and shot Alanna a look of pure venom. In her opinion Alanna had possessed all of Phillip's heart leaving nothing for her. She silently vowed that the child would pay for robbing her of affection.

"Alanna. Since you are now a guest in my household you must understand that I expect you to earn you keep. You must put forth your fair share if you expect me to take care of you" Gabriella said her voice as cold as ice, "Servants, please more Alanna's belongings to an empty room in the servants wing. She will no longer be occupying her current rooms. Oh, and more my belongings into the master suit and inform my daughter Olivia that she will be acquiring Alanna's old rooms since she showed such an interest in them."

"My lady, I do not understand. This is my house. I am not meant to be a servant..."

"You must learn to hold your tongue in the presence of you betters. This is my house and you will do as I say! Is that clear?" Gabriella said cutting Alanna off.

"Yes stepmother" Alanna mumbled.

"Speak clearly child" Gabriella said in a falsely kind, oily voice.

"Yes stepmother" Alanna repeated, this time loud enough to be heard.

"Good girl. Now run along and scrub the floors in the entry hall. We simply can not allow them to remain so disgracefully unclean. Then, when you are finished with that you will report to the head made... what is her name again, oh yes Mary... and you will get your orders from her. If you disobey me or do not do your chores you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes stepmother."

"Now go! Get out of my presence."

Alanna quickly scurried away knowing that in the space of only a few minutes her life had been changed forever. Her father, her rock, her role model, her life, had just passed away leaving her to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Now she was a servant in her own home and her carefree childhood was over.

At the end of the day when she had finished all of her stepmother's harsh chores, Alanna climbed up the staircase to her new bedchamber at the top of one of the manors 4 towers. The room was sparsely furnished with a bed, a simple desk with a chair, and a trunk at the food of the bed. There was a wash pitcher on the desk and a chamber pot under the bed. When she saw her new accommodations, Alanna threw herself down on her bed and for the first time in three years, she cried herself to sleep.

AN: What do you think? Should I keep writing this? Please review!


End file.
